broken promise (and no, it's not your fault)
by hyperhopeu
Summary: Taehyung selalu percaya pada kata "selamanya". Sayangnya, kata tersebutlah yang mengkhianatinya pada akhirnya. / BTS a.k.a Bangtan Boys fic! vhope; taehyung (v) x hoseok (j-hope). warning: angst. BL. oneshoot


Genre/AU: angst, slight fluff?

Length: 3k words

Fandom: BTS / Bangtan Boys

Pairing(s): Hoseok (J-Hope) / Taehyung (V)

Warning: Major Character Dead, Depression, etc.

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: the story and jung hoseok is mine/?

Summary: Taehyung tidak tahu kalau jadinya akan seperti ini.

* * *

Taehyung selalu percaya pada kata "selamanya".

Pemuda berambut cokelat muda itu selalu berpikir bahwa orang-orang yang menganggap "selamanya' itu mustahil adalah orang-orang yang tidak mempunyai imajinasi atau harapan hidup. Apa mereka tidak pernah menonton kartun? _Princess Disney_ selalu berakhir bahagia bersama pangeran mereka, bahkan Maleficent yang jahat sekalipun mempunyai akhir yang mengharukan.

Taehyung duduk sendirian sembari memeluk kedua lututnya di depan dadanya erat. Sweater panjang berwarna krem yang ia kenakan sedikit basah akibat percikan air para burung bangau yang sedang bermain di danau itu. Danau yang selalu terlihat jernih dengan bunga-bunga cherry blossom yang berjatuhan dan berbiaskan sinar matahari -yang tak pernah gagal membuat Taehyung terpukau.

Rumput yang ia duduki juga terasa sedikit basah di kakinya, mungkin karena dijatuhi hujan lebat tadi malam. Pohon cherry blossom yang ia gunakan sebagai tempat berteduh masih terlihat indah seperti biasanya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, mengingat bagaimana ia selalu berusaha memanjat ranting-rantingnya dan tawa yang selalu mengikutinya.

Matanya kembali memanas.

Ia meremas rerumputan yang berada dalam genggamannya sebagai pelampiasan. Dunia sudah menipunya. Kata "selamanya" yang selalu ia percaya juga sudah menipunya. Seluruh makhluk di muka bumi ini seperti membalikkan badan padanya, meninggalkannya merenungi nasib sendirian.

Taehyung tertawa garing. Sungguh konyol pemikirannya. Jimin pasti akan menertawainya lagi.

Taehyung masih ingat bagaimana cara pria itu memanggilnya. Ketika ia nyaris terpeleset karena bermain di tengah hujan, atau saat ia hampir jatuh dari pohon. Atau kadang-kadang hanya karena mereka berkejar-kejaran di tepi danau layaknya anak kecil dan tertawa bersama. Taehyung masih ingat.

 _"Taehyung-ah! Kemarilah!"_

Taehyung menangis keras-keras. _Kenapa 'selamanya' sekalipun tidak berpihak padanya?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pertama kali Taehyung bertemu dengannya adalah saat sahabatnya yang bodoh dan pendek itu meminta tolong padanya untuk mengambilkan sepatunya yang tertinggal dengan alasan yang tentu saja bodoh.

"Maaf, Taehyung-ah! Kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku menunggu kencan ini, kan? Yoongi hyung bisa marah padaku! Tolong aku, ya? Aku akan membelikan pizza kesukaanmu setelah ini, janji deh!"

Taehyung mendengus di sebrang telepon dan hanya mengedikkan bahunya cuek sebelum mematikan sambungannya. Yoongi memang sangat jarang mengajak sahabat senasibnya itu berkencan, karena alasan anti-sosial dan semacamnya. Karena hatinya yang begitu lembut, akhirnya Taehyung merelakan dirinya kembali lagi ke kampus dan berjalan malas-malasan menuju studio dance yang biasa dipakai Jimin.

Taehyung sudah beberapa kali kesini. Kadang-kadang, Jimin mengajaknya untuk pergi bersama dan memintanya untuk menunggunya selesai latihan. Karena itu, Taehyung sudah hafal dengan tempat ini, meskipun terhitung baru beberapa kali ia menginjak lantai studio itu.

Pemuda itu mengira tempat itu pasti akan kosong karena hari sudah menjelang malam. Ia sudah menyiapkan sepatunya untuk menerjang berbagai macam hantu yang berniat menghadangnya. Tapi, saat ia sudah mendekati tempat tersebut, ia melihat lampu studio masih menyala. Dengan seseorang di dalamnya.

Pria yang Taehyung lihat itu sedang meliukkan badannya berkali-kali, seperti sedang mencoba gerakan baru. Kaos hitam yang ia pakai terlihat basah oleh keringat yang menetes melalui pelipisnya. Tangan Taehyung yang sudah berada di gagang pintu itu tanpa sadar membeku.

Baru pertama kali ia bisa terpaku oleh pesona orang lain selain Hinata dari Haikyuu!. Pria itu menari dengan luwes, seperti sedang berada di dunianya sendiri. Tatapannya terfokus dan setelah beberapa saat, ia mengelap tetes keringat di dahinya dan tersenyum lebar, pertanda bahwa ia sudah berhasil menguasai gerakan yang ia inginkan.

Tapi ternyata, senyum itu masih berlanjut dan bahkan bertambah lebar saat pria itu tidak menoleh dan hanya balas menatap Taehyung dari kaca studio. "Kau boleh masuk, kok,"

Taehyung menahan nafasnya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar sudah berapa lama ia berdiri di depan studio itu. Ia meneguk ludahnya kasar dan merapikan poninya sedikit sebelum menghela nafas keras dan membuka pintu studio, tersenyum malu-malu.

"Ma-maaf mengganggu, aku hanya ingin mengambil sepatu milik Jimin," ucapnya. Taehyung tidak pernah merasa malu dengan orang lain, dan ia dengan sangat pasti akan menghajar Jimin setelah ini.

"Tidak, kok. Kau terlihat seperti sedang menikmati pemandanganmu tadi, jadi aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena telah mengganggumu," ucap pria itu sambil mengatur nafasnya, tapi dengan senyum yang lebih lebar. Pipi Taehyung langsung memanas seketika menyadari maksud pria tersebut.

Taehyung serasa ingin cepat-cepat mengubur dirinya di lubang terdekat saat ini juga saat menyadari pria itu menatapnya agak intens, dilengkapi dengan senyum miring yang masih setia bertengger di bibirnya. Karena itu, ia menghela nafas lega ketika menemukan sepatu biru milik Jimin di lokernya dan langsung hendak berjalan keluar saat alunan bagai symphony dari surga mengalir lembut di telinganya (tentu saja bukan, Taehyung hanya sedang mengada-ada).

"Jung Hoseok, jurusan sains, tahun kedua. Taehyung, ya?"

Taehyung menoleh kali ini, masih dengan pipinya yang merona. Ia mengangguk kecil dan membungkuk sekilas. "Ha-hai. Aku Kim Taehyung, jurusan seni dan tahun pertama. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"Jimin sering bercerita ini-itu, kau tahu sendiri," Taehyung ikut tertawa kecil melihat senyum lebar Hoseok. "Apa yang ia ceritakan tentangmu tentu saja tidak sebanding dengan kekasihnya itu,"

"Oh, Tuhan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku masih berteman dengannya," ucap Taehyung dengan nada penyesalan yang tinggi. Dan ia semakin menyesal saat ia tidak mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mendengar tawa indah yang keluar dari bibir Hoseok.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar sebagai balasan dan baru saja berhasil menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari studio saat mendengar suara Hoseok lagi.

"Sampai jumpa, Taehyung,"

Taehyung bersumpah ia bisa mendengar degup jantungnya yang lebih keras daripada jeritan Jimin saat melihat video koleksi Taeyang sekalipun.

.

.

.

Hoseok pertama kali menciumnya saat mengantarkan Taehyung pulang di kencan mereka yang keempat.

Ciuman itu terkesan simpel, namun lembut dan menimbulkan efek listrik yang menyenangkan di kulit mereka berdua. Dengan degupan di dada yang bersatu dan telinga Hoseok yang memerah, Taehyung sadar bahwa ia tidak sendirian kali ini.

Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung tidak sampai 5 menit, tapi nafas mereka sudah tak beraturan. Seakan mereka sudah berhasil mencurahkan perasaan masing-masing dan itu sangat melelahkan, namun melegakan. Taehyung bahkan tak sadar sejak kapan ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Hoseok, tapi pria itu tidak banyak bicara tentang itu. Ia hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengetukkan dahinya dengan dahi Taehyung.

"Jadi kekasihku?" bisiknya pelan sambil meremas jaket miliknya yang ia pakaikan di pinggang Taehyung.

Taehyung merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya dan ia masih bingung mengapa Hoseok terlihat ragu, padahal seharusnya ia sudah mengetahui sendiri jawabannya. Taehyung tersenyum lebar sebelum menarik Hoseok lagi untuk ciuman kedua mereka malam itu.

"Ya. Tentu saja,"

Mereka berakhir di _dorm_ Jimin dan Taehyung, menonton Netflix dengan lengan Hoseok yang memeluk pinggang Taehyung dan kepala pemuda itu yang bertumpu di pundak Hoseok. Hoseok melupakan tugas-tugas yang masih harus ia kerjakan, atau jam berapa kelasnya besok. Hanya dengan keberadaan Taehyung, ia berharap waktu akan berhenti untuk kali ini saja. Mendengar hembusan nafas teratur Taehyung dengan senyum lembut sampai matanya sendiri ikut terpejam, mengejar Taehyung ke alam mimpi.

Paginya, dengan sangat terburu-buru dan mengabaikan omelan Jimin yang terdengar seperti "Jangan pernah mengotori sofaku lagi!", mereka berlari ke halte bus untuk menuju kampus diikuti oleh tawa renyah dan jemari yang saling bertautan.

.

.

.

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan tangan bersedekap di depan dada dan punggung yang bersandar di pohon cherry blossom yang sedang gugur itu, masih menghindari tatapan memelas Hoseok yang duduk di depannya saat ini dan menggigit bibirnya ragu-ragu.

"Tae," panggil Hoseok pelan, dan ia hanya tersenyum kecil saat Taehyung masih menganggap bahwa danau saat ini merupakan pemandangan yang lebih menarik dari kekasihnya sendiri. "Aku kan sudah minta maaf,"

"Tapi Jimin bilang kalau ia sudah selesai latihan sejak sejam yang lalu," debat Taehyung.

"Aku masih harus mengurus anak-anak baru di klub dance, Tae," jawab Hoseok dengan sabar.

"Bohong. Jangan-jangan kau selingkuh, ya?"

Bukannya tersindir atau merasa kesal, Hoseok malah tertawa ringan. Taehyung menoleh kali ini dengan kerutan di dahinya untuk menatapnya lebih jelas dan Hoseok malah tertawa semakin keras.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Taehyung ketus, bibirnya semakin mengerucut. Pipinya menggembung dan ia mengalihkan tatapannya sekilas saat melihat salah satu burung bangau yang sedang bermain itu mengepakkan sayapnya, seakan menyuruhnya untuk menerima permintaan maaf dari Hoseok. Tidak, ia menolak. Ia mengalihkan lagi tatapannya ke pria kurang ajar di depannya itu.

"Selingkuh?" ulang Hoseok. "Bagaimana aku bisa selingkuh kalau yang ada di mataku hanyalah seorang Kim Taehyung?"

Taehyung mengaduh dan berpura-pura kesal untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai menjalar di pipinya saat Hoseok mengacak surai rambutnya dengan geli.

"Berhenti menggodaku!" ucapnya, masih berusaha ngambek. Hoseok tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih pelan, namun tidak mengurangi keindahannya.

"Tapi itu benar," ia mengedikkan bahunya ringan. Taehyung masih cemberut, ia menghela nafas pelan sambil menikmati semilir angin dan bunga-bunga tua yang berguguran.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tae," ucap Hoseok di tengah keheningan mereka. "Kau ingin punya beberapa anak?"

Taehyung langsung membelalakkan matanya dan tersedak ludahnya sendiri hingga terbatuk berkali-kali, membuat Hoseok dengan khawatir menepuk pundaknya dan menyalurkan tisu dari saku celananya. Taehyung, masih dengan wajah meronanya, menampar kecil lengan Hoseok dan merebut tisu itu, membuat Hoseok tertawa gemas.

"Kita masih belum lulus kuliah, tahu!" ucapnya sambil menghentakkan kakinya bak anak kecil yang tak dibelikan mainan kesukaannya. "Dan kita tidak bisa hamil!" lanjutnya.

"Pemikiranmu ini pendek sekali," ujar Hoseok sambil menepuk kepala Taehyung, membuat pemiliknya cemberut lagi. "Kita kan masih bisa melakukan adopsi,"

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau ia tidak menyukaiku sebagai ayahnya? Hoseok hyung," Taehyung menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkannya, "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa jadi ayah yang baik? Bagaimana kalau aku bahkan tidak bisa mengganti diapernya? Bagaimana kalau aku-,"

Hoseok benar-benar maju kali ini dan mengecup sekilas bibir Taehyung, membuat kekasih yang lebih muda darinya nyaris 2 tahun itu membeku seketika. Tentu saja, dengan wajah yang masih setia merona.

"Sudahlah. Kau tahu kalau hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi, kan?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan menatap ke langit yang sudah mulai mendung, pertanda akan menumpahkan isinya. "Lagipula, ia masih mempunyai aku sebagai ayahnya,"

Taehyung memukul pelan lengan Hoseok dan kekasihnya itu mengaduh sambil tertawa. Taehyung ikut tertawa kali ini.

"Aku hanya berpikir tentang kata 'selamanya' yang selalu kau percayai itu," ucap Hoseok tiba-tiba. Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kalau kita terus bersama, aku pikir kau akan bosan. Maka dari itu, kita harus mengadopsi anak, bahkan harus membeli apartment baru dan peliharaan, mungkin? Lalu, aku juga harus mencari pekerjaan, dan-,"

Kali ini, giliran Taehyung yang maju dan mengecup sekilas bibir Hoseok. Senyum kemenangan bertengger di wajahnya saat melihat telinga Hoseok yang sedikit memerah karena tidak menyangka Taehyung akan membalas dendam, bahkan dengan metode yang sama.

"Kau tahu kalau hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi, kan?" balas Taehyung, dan Hoseok tertawa sambil mengusap rambut cokelat Taehyung lagi, kemudian beralih ke pipinya yang mulai berubah warna menjadi merah sedikit demi sedikit. Indah, seperti bunga-bunga cherry blossom yang mulai mekar, pikir Hoseok.

"Lagipula, kurasa 'selamanya' tidak terdengar buruk sama sekali jika itu denganmu,"

.

.

.

Selama 2 tahun bersama, Taehyung hafal benar kalau Hoseok tidak terlalu mudah terserang oleh penyakit.

Akhir-akhir ini, mereka memang sedikit disibukkan dengan ujian akhir dan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk. Sebelumnya, mereka juga akan menyempatkan diri untuk belajar bersama di perpustakaan atau mengobrol lewat Skype hingga larut malam. Tapi kali ini, setelah beronsultasi dengan Jimin (terpaksa, karena ia tidak punya teman lain), ia baru sadar kalau Hoseok sedang berusaha menghindarinya.

Taehyung, menjadi pemuda spontan seperti ia yang biasanya, langsung datang ke dorm Hoseok dan Namjoon malam itu juga dan menemui kekasihnya yang entah kenapa sedang terbaring dengan wajah pucat dan selimut yang tebal.

"Namjoon hyung," Taehyung merengek meminta penjelasan, sedangkan teman sekamar kekasihnya itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kecil.

"Maafkan aku, Taehyung. Aku rasa kau harus menanyakannya sendiri pada Hoseok,"

Taehyung merasa ada yang aneh. Mereka tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun pada masing-masing selama ini. Kenapa Hoseok tidak berniat untuk memberitahunya sekarang?

Taehyung terduduk dengan lemas di samping Hoseok sembari merapikan poninya yang terasa sedikit basah akibat peluh keringat. Sudut matanya bisa menangkap obat-obatan berupa pil di meja samping kasur Hoseok. Ia berniat menanyakan hal ini pada Hoseok besok.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir," jelas Hoseok dengan suara serak paginya, dengan jemari yang mengusap lembut pipi Taehyung yang sudah mulai basah karena air mata.

"Kau tidak lihat aku khawatir sekarang, hyung?" gumam Taehyung sambil menggigit bibirnya dan meremas seprai kasur putih Hoseok. "Kita ke dokter sekarang,"

"Tae," Hoseok menahan lengan Taehyung yang sudah berdiri dan hendak membereskan barang-barangnya. Taehyung menoleh, mengusap air mata yang masih menetes di pipinya dengan kasar. Hoseok menggeleng pelan dan Taehyung duduk lagi.

"Setidaknya berjanjilah untuk tidak seperti ini lagi," ucapnya sambil meremas jemari Hoseok yang dibalas tak kalah erat oleh pemiliknya. Hoseok tersenyum lemah dan mengangguk. "Maafkan aku. Sekarang jangan menangis, ya?"

Bagaimanapun, Taehyung tetap tidak berhenti menangis. Untunglah ujian mereka sudah selesai, jadi Hoseok tidak perlu khawatir soal kuliah. Ia mengajak Taehyung untuk duduk di sofa dan memutar episode Pokemon kesukaan pemuda itu.

Hoseok pura-pura tidak tahu dengan sakit di kepalanya yang semakin menjadi-jadi di saat ia mengelus surai rambut Taehyung dengan tangannya yang bergetar, tersenyum untuk menutupi wajah pucatnya dan ikut tertawa bersama Taehyung. Menciumnya dan memperlakukannya dengan sayang seperti biasanya, berusaha menjaga Taehyung sebaik mungkin.

Karena entah bagaimana caranya, ia tahu kalau ini tidak akan berlangsung lama lagi.

.

.

.

Taehyung tidak mengindahkan protes dari kekasihnya lagi kali ini. Ia langsung menarik lengan Hoseok dan membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Taehyung melakukannya karena sakit kepala yang Hoseok rasakan tidak kunjung sembuh setelah hampir 2 minggu Taehyung menemukannya terbaring di kamarnya saat itu. Tapi, ia bahkan tidak menyangka kalimat seperti ini yang akan ia dengar ketika ia sudah selesai menunggu hasil pemeriksaan Hoseok.

 _"Kanker otak stadium akhir... Maafkan kami, tapi tidak ada lagi yang bisa kami lakukan..."_

Taehyung merasakan kakinya melemas dan ia nyaris saja pingsan jika tidak berpegangan pada gagang pintu. Tatapannya mengabur dan ia langsung saja menghambur ke dada Hoseok saat melihat pria itu keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan.

"Maafkan aku...,"

Taehyung menggeleng dan ia menangis lagi. Mungkin Hoseok sudah lelah padanya yang selalu menangis dan tertawa secara _random_. Tapi, kekasihnya itu malah tersenyum lembut dan balik memeluk pemuda itu dengan sayang, menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik surai hitam Taehyung. Menangis dalam diam dan berusaha menahan badannya agar tidak ikut bergetar, agar Taehyung tidak menyadari bahwa ia juga ikut menangis saat ini.

"Maaf, Taehyung-ah,"

.

.

.

Hoseok tertawa seperti biasanya dan menidurkan dirinya di rerumputan hijau sembari melihat Taehyung yang berusaha mengambil sandalnya yang tersangkut di rantai pohon cherry blossom yang sedang mekar itu. Tatapannya terfokus, seperti elang yang sedang mengincar mangsanya, dan ia nyaris saja terjatuh saat menginjak ranting lainnya sebagai bantuan keseimbangannya. Hoseok tanpa sadar menahan nafas.

Tapi kemudian, lengannya berhasil mengambil salah satu sandal yang sempat dibuat untuk melempari bangau duplikat Jimin versi Taehyung itu dan ia melonjak senang. Di saat itu, Taehyung tertawa dan berusaha turun. Hoseok menghela nafas lega sambil tersenyum kecil karena Taehyung-nya tidak apa-apa.

Hoseok memejamkan matanya sekilas, menikmati sentuhan Taehyung di rambutnya. Mereka baru saja bermain di danau itu, danau milik mereka berdua. Taehyung yang terlihat kesal karena gagal mengejar bangau yang ia bilang mirip dengan Jimin ("bangau itu terlihat lucu dan dia pendek!") hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya saat bangau itu malah terbang entah kemana.

Hari sudah mulai sore. Sinar matahari yang terpantul di danau dan angin yang semilir menimbulkan keheningan yang nyaman bagi sepasang kekasih itu. Taehyung menghela nafas lagi saat melihat burung-burung bangau lainnya juga sudah mulai menerbangkan diri entah kemana.

"Tae," Taehyung menundukkan wajahnya dan entah kenapa, dadanya terasa perih saat melihat senyum lembut yang terpasang di wajah Hoseok.

"Apa?" jawab Taehyung perlahan sambil menahan nafasnya. Hoseok tersenyum lebih lebar dan mengusap pipinya lagi. "Kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu, kan?"

"Berhenti mengucapkan hal gombal seperti itu, hyung," Taehyung tertawa kecil, tapi air mata sudah menumpuk di matanya.

Hoseok ikut tertawa dan menggeleng pelan. Ia menatap langit yang sudah mulai gelap itu, masih tersenyum. "Hei, kalau besok kau merindukanku, ingatlah untuk memandang langit itu, ya? Karena aku pasti juga akan memandangnya jika aku merindukanmu. Janji?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Bibirnya bergetar, tapi ia berusaha menaikkan kedua sudutnya dan mencium lama dahi Hoseok dengan sayang. Ia kemudian mengangguk dan menggenggam erat jemari Hoseok, yang kali ini tidak bisa dibalas lebih erat oleh sang pemilik.

"Aku mencintaimu, Taehyung-ah," bisik Hoseok sambil menarik Taehyung untuk sebuah ciuman terakhir. "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Karena itu, tetaplah tersenyum."

.

.

.

Taehyung datang terlambat ke pemakamannya. Awalnya, ia bahkan sama sekali tidak berniat untuk datang. Tapi suara kecil di hatinya terus berkata bahwa inilah terakhir kalinya ia bertemu dengan pria yang sangat ia cintai dan tak akan pernah ia lupakan itu. Karena itu, dengan mata yang masih membengkak, ia tidak memperdulikan penampilannya dan langsung memakai jas hitam yang sudah disiapkan oleh Jimin di sofa malam sebelumnya.

Wajahnya pucat dan terlihat kosong. Ketika ia sudah sampai, upacara sudah hampir selesai sampai Seokjin, sepupu Hoseok, yang sedang berpidato, terlihat kaget ketika melihatnya dari ujung pintu.

Suasana langsung hening dan nyaris semuanya menatap Taehyung. Tentu saja mereka semua tahu siapa Taehyung. Dari tatapan mereka semua, Taehyung tahu kalau mereka semua prihatin padanya. Tapi, Taehyung tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sakit yang ia rasakan sama sekali tidak bisa terbayangkan oleh orang lain, bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri sekalipun.

Ia tidak sadar jika dirinya sudah di tarik dalam pelukan erat Jimin. Badan sahabatnya itu bergetar hebat dan ia terus saja mengucapkan kata-kata yang paling tidak ingin didengar oleh Taehyung saat ini, tapi terasa ringan jika Jimin yang mengucapkannya.

"Maafkan aku, Taetae. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku sahabat yang bodoh, kan? Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untukmu. Taetae, tolong maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian lagi. Maaf...,"

Taehyung bisa melihat Yoongi yang tersenyum sedih dengan mata sayunya berdiri di belakang Jimin, kedua tangan di saku celana jas hitamnya mengepal dan dari itu, ia bisa mengetahui kalau Jimin benar-benar sudah menyesal kehilangan senior yang sangat ia hormati dan seseorang yang paling dicintai oleh sahabatnya.

Taehyung tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang sudah mulai bubar untuk memberikan mereka privasi atau yang berbisik-bisik, atau yang menatap mereka dengan rasa kasihan. Atau siapapun itu.

Ia ikut menangis di pelukan Jimin yang malah menangis semakin keras ketika menyadari Taehyung juga ikut menangis.

"Jimin-ah," ucap Taehyung di sela-sela tangisannya. "Aku sangat mencintainya," _Dan itu menyakitkan_.

.

.

.

Taehyung mengusap goresan "JHS 3 KTH" di pohon itu tanpa menghapus air matanya. Ia tersenyum, tersenyum lebar. Sebab itulah yang Hoseok inginkan sejak 1 tahun yang lalu darinya.

Taehyung tersenyum sekali lagi, berpikir bahwa mungkin ia akan melupakan tempat yang penuh kenangan ini setelah ia pergi dan menjalani kehidupan barunya. Ia menatap ke arah langit yang cerah, berwarna biru dan berbagai burung terbang jauh kesana.

"Aku merindukanmu, hyung."

* * *

haihai /plak/

ini ff pertama yang ku publish di ffn;; btw, ini crossposted dari livejournal, yang uda kubuat nulis for a while/? selamat kalo ada yang nemuin(?)

thanks for reading anyway;;-;;; ((i thought to make it into eng ver haha))


End file.
